


Touched

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fucked Up, Introspection, M/M, Mental Instability, Sickfic, Vinny characterized on the darker side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Habit got sick, some introspection happens, soup is eaten and a nap taken.
Relationships: HABIT/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that not a lot of people like Vinny From The Last Episode, but I do, so here's a sickfic and introspection, my favorite!
> 
> Songs mentioned: Touched by Vast, Teardrop by Massiveattack, and Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi

Habit collapsed by the couch, dully aware of the sore throat he was developing. Usually he’d ditch a vessel if it got sick or something, but Evan was a lot harder to slip out of lately, and he has a feeling it’s because the poor bastard is still fighting. Oh well.   
  
He knows Vinny would absolutely relish in the fact that he of all people could get sick, but it was a lot less funny when you had to go through it when you’re not used to it. So, Habit curled up on the couch and waited for Vinny to wander his way back to the house.    
  
Habit understood that Vinny was a little too ok with what they were doing, even for the position he put himself in. He smiled slightly when Habit told him about Jeff, even though he acted devastated for the camera. Habit was starting to believe the only reason Vinny keeps on the way he’s been was because he started to enjoy what they did.   
  
Not every iteration was fucked up, or alternate reality version, but across the timelines and realities, he’s met a few fucked up Vinny’s. This iteration is one of them. Very good card Habit played, if he does say so himself.   
  
He rolled over and turned on the little radio he picked up a few weeks ago, and kicked off his shoes, coughing as he rolled over. He was going to feel so fucking shitty for a while. Damnit.   
  
Vinny opened the door and huddled in the groceries quickly and shut it behind himself slowly. It was quiet again. He scaled around the room but, no Habit. He moved to the kitchen and put everything away. It was kind of unnerving how quiet it was, there had to have been a reason.    
  
So Vinny rolled up his sleeves and adjusted his piercing, he didn’t want it to be pulled again. He looked upstairs, nothing, he was starting to think that Habit left again. He passed the basement and heard soft music coming from behind the door, he opened it slowly and stepped in.   
  
“.. _ The razors and the dying roses plead I don’t leave you alone, the demi-gods and hungry ghosts, god, god knows I’m not at home.. _ ”   
  
Vinny squinted at the song, he recognized it. Probably on TV. He looked over to the couch where Habit was passed out. The small radio belting out sound. Vinny stepped closer, noticing Habit’s runny nose and chalked breathing.  _ So that’s why he asked for canned noodles.. _

Vinny tip toed out of the basement and got the noodles when he settled in the kitchen. He thought about where Jeff stuffed that hospital blanket as he moved to find a bowl. Heating up the noodles, he went to go grab a pillow and that blanket. He sighed when he heard the microwave beep loudly from downstairs. He got the pillow and blanket, jogging to the microwave before it beeped again.   
  
Once he got everything prepared, he went down to the basement again. Habit moved a little from last time, almost all the way off the couch. Another song played as Vinny set everything up.   
  
“.. _ Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word. Feathers on my breath, gentle impulsion, shakes me, makes me lighter. Feathers on my breath _ ..”   
  
Habit stirred when Vinny lifted his head, a groggy ‘Hm..?” followed by a low growl. Vinny chuckled. Habit swatted him away slightly and turned over, but Vinny quickly turned him back. “Oh no you don’t..” he said quietly. Habit’s eyes glowed through damp hair. A threat.   
  
Vinny was used to those, and, since the cameras were off, he didn’t have to act scared. He pursed his lips and lightly pet Habit’s head instead. “I got you some stuff, for your fever.” he said.   
  
Habit’s face was twitching, holding back a cough until he couldn’t anymore. He hacked and wheezed, groaning. Vinny patted his back until he was done. He weakly put himself back and Vinny dressed him down to his shirt and boxers; too hot but too cold. He sat Habit up and covered his waist with the blanket and put the bowl in front of him.   
  
Vinny tuned the radio out as he sat next to Habit and rubbed his back when he started to eat.    
  
If Vinny were to be honest with himself, Habit was growing on him. He respected him to an extent, and understood what Habit wanted to happen. He was comical, and if Vinny did what he wanted, Habit would show that he at least had some sense of equal footing. From what Vinny got from drunk ramblings, Habit’s true form is a giant wolf-spider mesh. Vinny found that interesting, and it would also explain his love for Recess and pets to the head and stomach.   
  
Vinny looked over to him, face in the bowl, getting the broth. Vinny leaned over and kissed his head. Vinny was starting to accept what was happening too. The way his relationships went weren’t the best, due to the way he actually was, but he’s found a nice balance with Habit.   
  
Habit leaned into Vinny’s arms, growling slightly. Vinny knitted his face up, “What’s with the grumpy growls? You want something else?”   
  
Habit put the bowl down and tugged Vinny down to lay with him, and Vinny let him. He had a relatively strong immune system, so taking a nap with him wouldn’t be so bad. Vinny got comfortable and readjusted the blanket. Habit took off his glasses and set them by the bowl. The radio fading in and out with a Japanese 80’s love song.   
  
Vinny held Habit. He missed Evan greatly, but it wasn’t a stretch to accept he also liked Habit here too. He sighed and rubbed Habit’s stomach as he fell asleep. He’s come to terms and he likes this arrangement.    
  
He kissed Habit’s head and drifted off, he’ll have to get more soup anyways.


End file.
